The Olympian Academy
by Tears that Vibrate
Summary: AU where everyone's a mortal and just stared the same boarding school in england. Percy Jackson high school AU. Percabeth, Jeyna, Leo/Rachel, Frazel, Thaluke and Nico/Piper
1. Chapter 1

**Okayyy so ppl this is a AU where everyones 14 ok?**

**i'll continue it soon thanks for reading :3**

* * *

Annabeth groaned as her car came to a stop and her father hopped out of it. She could see the horrible school looming at the top of the hill. It was huge and it looked like a evil knight's castle. There were hills and greenery all around them.

"Come on Annabeth, we don't want to be late!" her father said, putting on a cheery smile. How could he even do that? He was sending his only, fourteen year old daughter to a BOARDING SCHOOL IN THE ENGLISH COUNTRYSIDE. He said it would be good for her and would be a great experience. Plus, her mum had gone there. Her mother was dead. She had seen the photographs of her. She had been a beautiful woman. Annabeth had her grey eyes and her father's blonde hair. She sighed and looked at the school again. The Olympian Academy. Like she had ever heard a more ridiculous name in her life._ Olympian_? _Really_? Lame.

"Annabeth" her father said again.

"Fine." She sighed as she pulled out her trunk and her father grabbed the bags. The air outside was freezing cold.

She glanced at her faint reflection in the window of her car. Her curly blonde hair were loose around her shoulders. She was wearing a long orange sweater, black tights, and a scarf. She looked okay, though she wanted to look very pretty as it was the first day of a new school.

"Be a little more happy about this. Your mother would have wanted it" He told her as they walked toward the school. That made her feel a little better.

"Are you nervous?" he asked

"Of course I'm nervous. And you know that, so you decided we should arrive like two hours before the others because you think that will help!" she exclaimed.

"You'll thank me. You get your choice of the bed in your dorm and you'll get the see the school before its overrun by teenagers." he said.

Ugh. he had a point. This school was supposed to be really good. It was opening again after five years of renovations, so everyone would be new.

She gasped as the walked past the huge oak doors. It was warm inside, and the school was beautiful. The architecture was fantastic; it was olden times architecture, dark wooden floors and walls, high ceilings, long and narrow windows dome shaped at the top. There were armours, banners and swords hung up on the walls. And there were even knight armours in every corridor. They stood in a huge room with corridors on both sides and a huge, winding staircase at the back. A little ahead of that were a bunch of chars and even ahead of that was a desk with files and a computer on it. A woman sat there, facing the chairs and apparently talking to someone. Wait.. someone was here _before_ her?

Her father cleared hid throat and the woman turned and stood. She gave them a tight smile, but her eyes were kind. The was tall and thin, with auburn hair gathered in a bun and she wore a business suit.

"Ah hello. A little early but that's good. It will give you time to settle in." she said. "I am your principal, Ms Brown. What is your name?" she asked Annabeth.

"Annabeth Chase" she replied.

"Ah…Chase, chase… yes. You're in number fifteen, in B wing. Its on the fourth floor, with the other ninth graders." She pointed to the huge staircase behind her "This leads to the classrooms, kitchens, dining hall and teacher's rooms. The corridors on your right and left lead to wing A and B; the boys' and girls' dorm buildings. Oh, and the doors behind the staircase lead to the field. The dorm buildings overlook the fields."

Annabeth stared in awe at the castle. "The architecture…its amazing" she managed.

Ms Brown smiled. "We have an excellent course on architecture, Miss Chase."

"Maybe Annabeth can go up to her dorm now and get settled in?" her father suggested.

"No…not until someone else from her dorm arrives. Your roommates… Hazel Levesque, Piper McLean, Thalia Grace, Rachel Dare and Reyna-"

"Six people?" Annabeth interrupted.

"Yes, I'm sure you will find that all the rooms here are extremely large. This used to be a castle after all." she told Annabeth.

A voice came from behind Ms Brown. "Excuse me, but could you tell me who my roommates are, Ms Brown?"

Annabeth looked at the speaker of the voice. Damn, he was hot. He was tall, had tanned skin, silky black hair completely messed up and bright, sea green eyes. Next to him sat a pretty woman, his mother; she assumed; wearing a blue dress and her brown hair in a bun. She smiled at Annabeth. She seemed so nice, Annabeth smiled back.

"Yes of course, Mr Jackson. You are in room number fifteen too, A wing. You share that room with… Nico di Angelo, Luke Castellan, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang and Jason Grace, Thalia's twin brother."

She turned to Annabeth and her father. "Please be seated." she waved toward the chairs behind her. Her father and Mrs Jackson immediately struck up a conversation about the benefits of barding school, impossible teenagers and how both their spouses had attended it. Annabeth was trying to memorise every detail of the castle for her to sketch out later. She was fascinated by architecture this old. She had always wanted to live in the era of knights and castles almost as much as she had in the era of Greek architecture, her personal favourite. People believing in gods, all those beautiful temples and statues…

She had gotten lost in her thoughts of ancient times when suddenly the guy walked over and sat next to her.

"Hey. I'm Percy. This really sucks, huh? Us American teenagers being shipped of to schools in the English countryside." He said with a smile. His voice was deep, and he was really, really good looking. He sat with such ease, leaning back with his legs spread out in front of him and a casual smile.

"I'm Annabeth. Yeah it does, but this place is pretty cool, I guess." She was at a loss of what to say for like the first time ever.

"Its cooler than I expected. Funny how we're in the same room number but different buildings." He said.

"Yeah. So how come you're here early?" She asked.

"Well, my mom insists I should like, get a feel of the place before everyone arrives, settle into my dorm room early and stuff." He said.

"Well it's the same with my father." She said with a smile. She glanced around. The huge room was almost completely empty. Ms Brown was busy with her files, and their parents were sitting far away, engrossed in their conversation. Percy took a chocolate muffin with blue icing out of his bag. He broke it into half and offered the other half to Annabeth. She took it. Their hands brushed and it was like electricity coursing through her veins. She suddenly felt weak at the knees. She had seen this in Cinderella 3 as a child. When Cinderella touched her prince, they both felt _something_. But that was ridiculous. She was only fourteen and she barely knew this guy. This very hot, sweet and awesome guy. She felt herself blush.

"Wonder when the others will arrive" she muttered.

"I know. But its kind of nice like this. Empty and stuff. I don't really want to know who all go here. I just hope my roommates aren't asses." Percy told her. She nodded.

"And mine aren't people who love backstabbing and catfights." She said, voicing for the first time something that had been bothering her since her father told her she was off the Olympian Academy. What if no one befriended her? She was intelligent, and what if she was considered a geek?

Suddenly the doors opened and two teenagers walked in, a boy and a girl. The boy was tall and as hot as Percy. He had short blond hair and sky blue eyes. The girl next to him had black hair just till above her shoulders, electric blue eyes and freckles across her nose. She was dressed in black, a mix of punk and goth, with a long silver necklace with a skeleton hanging from it. There was something similar in their eyes.

Ms Brown looked up at them.

"We are Jason and Thalia Grace." The boy said.

* * *

**sooo how was it? i will continue it soon... **

**dont forget to review thanks 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**guess who updated her story a few hours later because it was so much fun?**

**THIS GIRL**

**ahhh heres the second chapter**

**please review and thanks for reading!**

* * *

Suddenly the doors opened and two teenagers walked in, a boy and a girl. The boy was tall and as hot as Percy. He had short blond hair and sky blue eyes. The girl next to him had black hair just till above her shoulders, electric blue eyes and freckles across her nose. She was dressed in black, a mix of punk and goth, with a long silver necklace with a skeleton hanging from it. There was something similar in their eyes.

Ms Brown looked up at them.

"We are Jason and Thalia Grace." The boy said.

No way. They were twins? The only thing that matched were their eyes.

"Welcome. Both your roommates are already here. You can sit over there" she said, pointing to the empty chairs next to Annabeth and Percy. "No guardian?" she asked. Jason and Thalia exchanged glances. "Our mother had to leave early." Said Thalia in a strained voice. Uh-oh. Touchy subject.

The principal turned to Percy and Annabeth. "You can all go up to your dorm rooms now, or wait here."

"I'm fine." Said Annabeth, hoping that Percy would say the same.

"Yeah, I want to see who all goes here." Said Percy. Annabeth felt happy, which was ridiculous. It didn't mean he wanted to stay with _her _or anything, only that he wanted to stay there a little longer. Thalia and Jason came and sat on the chairs across them. There were about a hundred empty chairs and the fact that Percy and Annabeth, two strangers, were sitting right next to each other made them look curiously at them. Annabeth felt her cheeks grow warm.

Thalia looked at Annabeth. "We're roommates, huh? Cool. Just in case, if you're the bitchy backstabby type, stay _away_ from me. You don't look it, but who knows." Annabeth felt relief wash over her. Thank god there was like one normal, nice person here.

Thalia watched her for an answer. As tough as she was trying to act, she looked anxious underneath.

"I'm not. I was going to say the same thing to you." Annabeth said.

The tension between the two girls was gone, and half an hour later she found herself sitting next to Thalia and talking freely to her about how they would smuggle a puppy into their room and how they hoped there would be cute guys; Annabeth eyeing both boys and Thalia eyeing Percy as they said it. The cute guys comment was kind of loud, and Jason and Percy looked over at them with freaked out expressions. Annabeth resisted the urge to burst out laughing. Guys _always_ freaked out at stuff like that.

Annabeth heard a bus pull up and the doors opened once again. It was a white bus with a banner of the school on it. She watched as at least thirty parents got out with their children and began to line up at the desk. Ms Brown was telling them their dorm floors etc, and making them sit grade wise and room wise. People kept asking her questions. She sighed, pulled out a remote and pressed a button. Against a black banner, a projection came up from a projector attached to the ceiling. It was a map of the school. There were about nine floors in this building (the main one), classrooms on five of them, each floor for one grade.

The corridors on her left and right led to the wings which were identical very long and rectangle shaped, stretching past the main building, their entrance facing the corridors and another entrance facing the staircase. The ground floor was the bathrooms and just empty rooms. The first floor was for sixth grade, the second for seventh grade, and so on. There were fifteen rooms on each floor, and each little box representing a room had the names of the kids in tiny print. Behind the chairs the huge winding staircase was shown and behind that, doors leading to a long and comparatively thin patch of grass. On either sides of that were the A and B wings, with their second entrances facing the doors and their windows facing each other. She saw that if she looked out of her window, she would see Percy's room, it was directly across hers. After the wings ended, the stone path to what looked like a huge field. Annabeth stare in awe at the perfect architecture. It was amazing. She was starting to really like this school.

The chairs around her started to fill up, strangers sitting in uncomfortable silence. Others from ninth grade had begun to arrive too; a mean looking girl named Nancy Bobofit, a evil looking Asian girl Drew, a nice looking guy Malcom and many others. She was lost in her conversation with Thalia. She was such a cool person and so fun and easy to talk to. She saw Jason and Percy starting to talk and that made her happy for some reason. The imagined the four of them as best friends. They all were nice enough. She had expected mean, snobby people. She began to pay attention to all the new arrivals.

A girl and her younger sister walked in. The older one must have been in twelfth grade, and she was gorgeous. It looked like the stereotypical sister relationship; glamorous, popular elder sister and pretty, unnoticed younger sister. They resembled each other a lot; the perfect dark hair, dusky skin tone and piercing black eyes. The older one was wearing a short backless dress, tights and super high stilettos, while the younger one looked like she wasn't trying to draw attention to herself by wearing a long purple top, jeans and a golden pendant. It didn't work because even without the makeup her sister was covered in, the younger one was quite pretty.

"I'm Hylla. This is my sister Reyna." She heard the elder one say. Ms Brown spoke to them for a bit and then Hylla walked over to the twelfth graders and started to flirt with a really hot guy. Reyna walked over to Annabeth and Thalia.

"Hey." She said tentatively. "You're my roommates, huh? That's what the principal said."

Annabeth smiled at her. "Yeah. I'm Annabeth, this is Thalia. That's Percy and that's Thalia's brother Jason."

Jason was staring at Reyna. She smiled at him and said "Hey." He seemed to realise what he was doing and looked away, blushing. Thalia and Annabeth exchanged coy glances. "Oh my god, they would make a great couple." Thalia whispered. Percy apparently heard and shook his head with a sigh, but he was trying very hard not to smile. Jason and Reyna started talking and they seemed really engrossed in the conversation. Annabeth felt ridiculously happy for Reyna.

Apparently, one of the buses had broken down so it would arrive three hours late. Two more of Annabeth's roommates arrived; Hazel, with dark skin, luminous goldenish eyes and curly brown hair and Piper, who walked in with THE Tristan McLean, her father, making about every mother in the room stare and every father look extremely pissed off. She was as pretty as her dad was handsome, with choppy dark hair and two tiny braids down the sides, a perfect figure and stunning eyes that changed colours with the light; sometimes green, blue, or brown. She seemed really friendly and sweet, and was looking at Jason who apparently hadn't noticed her as yet.

Thalia introduced Piper and Hazel to the others, and Piper seemed kind of sad that Jason had barely looked at her. Annabeth suddenly felt afraid. It was all going really well, everyone was to friendly and nice that a chance of a love triangle would just screw things up. The other ninth graders were looking over at them, surprised that they were getting along so well when everyone was a stranger. Eventually the tension thawed and the whole room buzzed with conversation.

Another one of Percy's roommates had arrived as well. Luke Castellan was easily the most good looking person in the school, with messy sandy-blond hair, amazing blue eyes and a dazzling smile. Every girl in the room stared at him. He looked kind of self conscious and freaked out. Annabeth saw Hylla look over with interest as he came and sat down next to Percy and stared chatting with Jason and Percy. After a while, he started a conversation Thalia who looked blown away by his looks and charm. Annabeth just smiled, happy for Reyna and Thalia even though she barely knew them.

When Ms Brown directed yet another roommate of Percy's toward their little group, Hale suddenly glanced at him and gasped. He saw her and stopped dead in his tracks. Then he quickly went and sat next to Luke, as far as he could from Hazel.

"Do you guys know each other?" Piper asked Hazel. She just looked away and didn't answer.

"Hey. I'm Nico." She heard him tell Percy. Nico had messy black hair, black eyes and darkish skin. Everyone just chatted with each other. Annabeth felt more and more at ease. This place want half as bad as she had thought. Everyone was so awesome and fun. It was all a little too perfect, but then she reminded herself that no it wasn't, as Hylla was glaring at Thalia, piper at Reyna and Nico and Hazel kept glancing uncomfortably at each other.

Once everyone but those in that bus which had broken down had arrived, the orientation started. All the teachers came in, and the classes and living arrangements were announced as well as school rules and all that.

As Annabeth made her way to the corridor with the other girls, she turned to look back at Percy. She had barely spoken to him since the others had arrived. He had turned to look at her too, and their eyes met. It was like the crowd of people around then had vanished and it was only both of them. Ugh. She wanted to slap herself. This wasn't a movie. But he was smiling and Annabeth suddenly felt her heart skip a beat. He waved and she waved back, then turned and made her way up to her dorm floor. _This place was pretty awesome_, she thought to herself as she leaned against a window looking out at the pretty field which looked picture perfect, accompanied by a clear blue sky, sunburned grass and a sparkling river making its way across the field.

* * *

**hmmm ill update again soon**

**ill do it on 5th september**

**if anyone even likes this :(**

**my first AU is quite suck i apologise**

**BUT**

**THANK YOU FOR READING IT ANYWAY! :D**

**and dont forget to review thanks 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello people, heres chapter 3!**

**i had finished this a few weeks back, but didnt really feel like posting it because of the comments**

**im really sorry for those of you who had wanted Hylla to be nice, i had already finished this before that comment went up**

**but im planning on some sister bonding :3**

**also OMG i wasnt setting piper up to be a bitch! she was just a little surprised jason wasnt paying attention to her**

**have fun reading! i'll update soon again ^_^**

* * *

Reyna sat cross-legged on her bed. She glanced at the clock on the chest of drawers next to her bed, and sighed. 8:30 pm, Friday night. She looked around the room. All her roommates were unpacking. Rachel Dare, her last roommate had finally arrived after the bus had broken down. She had wavy red hair, bright green eyes and wore a green t-shirt with jeans that were covered in marker drawing and tiny holes. None of the girls had really spoken since the orientation. All the parents had left and it had finally sunk it they would be _here_, at Olympian Academy for at least a year. There was no going back. Home was in another continent. Homesickness had already started to settle in. She felt a lump in her throat and a strange sad pain in her chest. She wanted to go _home._

Sure, this place was nice too. The room was quite big. Like most rooms in the school, it was rectangle shaped. Opposite the door was the wall which had windows on it and just a big box with extra blankets, pillows etc. The beds were lined along the wall next to the windows, separated by large chests of drawers, one for each girl. Reyna's bed was the one on the extreme right, nearest to the windows. There were six beds, with soft pillows and fluffy sheets that Reyna was gripping as she felt pangs of homesickness. Reyna tightened her hold on the sheets, they were the only thing that comforted her. Opposite the beds were six study desks, one for each girl. There was a large empty space in the middle of the room. The wall with the door had nothing against it and was bare, with the exception of a long list of the school rules hung up on it. What time meals were served, what time to get up, what time was for sleeping. No entering the boys wing unless important, no boys in the girls wing unless important. The rules were pretty reasonable. There was a small shopping centre an hour away, they would be taken there once in two weeks to buy whatever they wanted. Reyna had passed it on her way to the school. It was a road with about fifteen shops. A Bookstore, DVD store, clothes store, hairdresser's, stationary store, chemists, food store and a bunch of other small shops.

Suddenly the door burst open and Hylla walked in. She looked furious. "Reyna!" she snarled. Reyna immediately scooted backwards on her bed.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"You _stole_ my posters! _What_ is your problem! Buy your own." Hylla said. She walked over to Reyna's bags and started rummaging in them. God, her sister was so mean at times. All the other girls looked sympathetically at her, even Piper. Hylla snatched up three posters and rose triumphantly and glared at Reyna.

"I don't know how they got there. Mom packed at the last minute remember? Because _you_ were out partying till five am with your room locked up. She must have misplaced them." Reyna said. "Why on earth would I want posters of upcoming movies and boy bands?"

"You don't get it, do you? Its not a boy band, it's _the_ boy band. One Direction is amazing and super hot. And the movie…you're SO clueless. Its _Tristan McLean's_ new movie. Do you know how hot he is?"

Reyna was speechless. What was wrong with her sister? On the first day of school she created a scene, embarrassed her _and_ her new roommate. And no one would look weirdly at Hylla, because she was gorgeous and popular. Reyna would be considered the freak. And Reyna couldn't even go home. She glanced cautiously at Piper, who was blushing and had her eyes fixed on the ground.

Reyna wanted to slap Hylla. Instead she said, "I'm sorry. You got your posters right? If any more of your stuff turns up in my bag, I'll return it to you. Bye Hylla." Reyna had to be respectful to her sister, or become a social outcast. Hylla glared at her one last time, then stalked off, her heels making clicking noises on the wooden floor. She slammed the door hard. All the girls just stood there awkwardly. The room was filled with silence, Reyna felt her cheeks burn in shame. Finally she broke the silence by speaking to Piper and mumbled something about how she was sorry and Hylla was a crazy bitch at times. To her surprise, Piper told her she didn't mind, Reyna felt a little relived. At least _one_ person didn't hate her. Okay, no, _two_ people. That Jason, Thalia's brother had been so sweet to her. Maybe it was her imagination, but she got the feeling he liked her. Usually guys were nice to her…till they found out that Hylla was her sister. Then all they did was hit on her sister. But Jason was different. She glanced to her right, at the windows. Her heart sank. They had been wide open. Hylla had been screeching. What if they had heard her? Reyna got up and walked slowly over to the box, trying to look casual and not run over. She pretended like she was looking for a extra pillow but her eyes were fixed at the faint glow from across the building, trying to make out what was going on the boys' room. It was dark outside and the lights were on in every room. The moon's reflection sparkled over the river. The field looked beautiful, washed in moonlight and there were a million stars shining in the sky. She diverted her gaze and squinted, trying to see what was going on. Oh god. The boys were putting up posters against the wall with the door, and a few were just unpacking and sorting their stuff into piles. And Jason was looking sympathetically at her. So was Percy. And Luke. It was obvious they had heard every word. She felt her cheeks burn once again and she turned away, clutching something in her hands. She stared to walk back when she felt the thing drag on the floor. It was really heavy.

Umm… we wont really need to carpet for a few days." Said Rachel with a cautious smile. Reyna blushed again. She was making a complete idiot out of herself. Jason probably thought she was a weirdo.

"Oh yeah. I just…I just thought…well, never mind." She mumbled. Suddenly a gust of freezing could wind blew in, making the girls shiver. Reyna rushed to close the window.

"Guess we'll need that fluffy carpet after all" Rachel laughed. The tension in the room dissolved. Thalia walked over and helped Reyna empty out the contents of the box. Blankets, sheets, pillows, a few books, extra socks, and a long shelf that had to be hung up. Annabeth quickly ran towards them.

"Oh my god. Can we pleaseee put that up? I can keep my books on it…" she begged. Hazel laughed. "Yeah. Let me help you."

Twenty minutes later, the girls had hung up a couple of shelves on the bare wall and had put all their stuff away in their chests of drawers. They had started speaking a little bit. They all looked anxious and sad. They had the next two days to settle in and explore. Classes were from Monday. The carpet was in the middle of the room now. The room looked nice now, no longer bare and empty. Reyna gripped her sheets even tighter, willing herself not to cry. She was scared. She was going to be on there own this entire year. Her goal was to avoid Hylla and draw as little attention to herself as possible.

Suddenly a sob echoed from her left. She glanced and saw that two beds away, Hazel was crying. Tears were running down her cheeks. Annabeth got up from her desk and walked dover to Hazel. Piper slid onto her bed and put her arm around her shoulder. Thalia and Rachel walked over too.

"What's wrong?" asked Thalia who looked like she was trying hard not to cry herself.

"I want to go home. This is terrible. Nico's here and I don't like this place its cold and creepy and I just want to get out of here." Hazel sobbed. Tears stared to run down Rachel's cheeks.

"I miss home." Annabeth choked out.

"Me too." Said Piper. Suddenly all six girls were crying and trying to comfort each other. Reyna was barely crying. She only cried late at night when she was sad. The last time she cried in front of anyone was… when she was four. If Hylla ever caught her crying, her life would be over. But sitting there, surrounded my awesome girls who were so nice, something inside Reyna broke and she burst into tears. Thalia walked over to her and made her sit on the carpet. It was cool, and Reyna pulled her jacket firmly around her.

* * *

Three hours later, all six of them were sitting on the soft carpet, drinking coke and eating chips. They had stopped crying, no more tears were left. Everyone had started to cheer up. They were just talking about books, movies, their old lives and the boys across. They had decided they would stay up all night and sleep the next night. Each girl was sneaking glances at the room they could clearly see on their right. The boys were listening to music or playing games on their laptops. After a while Annabeth got her laptop out and took out a bunch of One Tree Hill DVDs. (which were more cheerful that the ones Hylla had dumped in Reyna's trunk due to lack of space in her own. Pretty Little Liars wasn't exactly a show to watch on the first night of a new boarding school) They put One Tree Hill on, getting lost in a world where friendships were perfect, people loved each other and things always ended up all right. The girls had dragged the carpet against the door, and dumped all their pillows and blankets on it, comfortably leaning against the wall wrapped up in fluffy blankets, they sat absorbed in the show. Reyna felt so happy and peaceful there. For the first time in her life, she felt like she had friends. For the first time ever, Reyna felt like she belonged.

* * *

**how was it? :) im so sorry for disappointing some of you :(**

**you can point out the flaws and stuff in the reviews if you want**

**i'll update again soon! **

**dont forget to review and tell me how it was! :)**


End file.
